


Lazy sun-day

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Oneshot, blanket burritos, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico wake up on a winter morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy sun-day

**Author's Note:**

> Another cutesy little oneshot - written in like 10 minutes on my phone for that 200 follower giveaway of the previously mentioned blog.

Nico woke up to the sound of hailstones pelting the window, the sky just beginning to lighten. It was almost December, and the weather was miserable. Nico kind of liked it. It was an excuse not to go running at five in the morning, at least. Nico would never understand how he’d ended up dating such a health freak.

Will was clinging to him again, warm and solid and safe. It was oddly inevitable that they’d end up like this; they liked the reassurance of holding eachother close too much to stay in any other position.

Will looked so peaceful when he was sleeping- awake, he was always stressed, always smiling a little too much to be real. Winter wasn’t good to him. Starved of sunshine, Will seemed washed out, his skin fading to a paler, yellowish hue, highlighting the bags under his eyes. It reminded Nico of Persephone; how the flowers she wore bled from vibrant red to delicate pink the minute she stepped into the underworld.

Nico debated whether it was worth leaving the cocoon of duvets for coffee and decided against it. Instead, he cuddled even closer to Will, closing the tiny gap between them. Gods, he could stay like this forever…  

Will didn’t wake up until the sun was high in the sky, making the clouds glow like fluorescent lights. The first thing he saw was Nico’s eyes, fixed on his, the colour of coffee with just a splash of milk. Nico was wearing one of Will’s vintage concert shirts again. How had Will ended up dating someone who thought early Led Zeppelin merch made good pajamas, he would never know.

“Mornin’” he said.

“I thought you’d gone into hibernation. It’s, like, ten A.M.” Nico’s voice was melodic when he was amused.

“ _Rude_.” Will said. “Maybe I should go into hibernation. To escape my cruel and terrible boyfriend and the horrible weather and-”

Nico shut Will up with a delicate kiss. It was totally unfair the way he’d do that- he should be using his power for forces of  _good_.

“Breakfast?” Nico suggested, as if he hadn’t just casually short-circuited Will’s brain. Dumbstruck, Will nodded.

Nico was faced with a challenge. Cooking on the run was never easy, even if you were on the run to a series of apartments in Europe (courtesy of Nico’s guilt-tripping skills) with actual cookers.

Nico put his culturally-osmosised cookery skills to work and made some just-add-water microwave mystery cereal. It was a “gift” from his stepmother, who had been given it by her mother. The box claimed it was fortified with an entire alphabet of vitamins and minerals, and more whole grains than Nico cared to count.

The microwave dinged. Nico grabbed the bowls and returned to Will, who had cocooned himself in the duvet for protection from the cold.

“Nico. Join me in the blanket burrito.” Will said.

“What if I don’t want to?”  Nico asked, setting the bowls down on the bedside table. “What if I just want to be free to eat weird whole grain nutrient goop on my own?”  

“Then you’ll miss out on the numerous health benefits of blanket burritos. Also I’ll be really annoyed at you and make you eat kale.”  

“That’s practically domestic abuse. Kale is awful. ”  Nico said, joining Will in the blanket burrito.

“Shut your vitamin deficient mouth.” Will wrapped his arms around Nico, enveloping them both in the double duvet. “Kale is amazing. Do you want to watch one born every minute or Downton Abbey?”

“The one that’s not about disgusting gory  _birthings_ , please.” Nico said, trying to grab his cereal without compromising the blanket burrito. “Modern media is so… lewd.” He ate a spoonful of the mysterious grain mush, and immediately regretted it.

“You’re from literal hell, but you can’t watch the miracle of life take place?”

“In the old days, the idea of millions of people watching you give birth was nowhere near as popular.”

“In the old days people were scandalised by  _ankles_.” Will said, flicking through staticky TV channels. “So Downton Abbey, then?”  

“Sure.” Nico said, abandoning his cereal in favour of getting his hands into the blanket burrito. He snuggled up to Will, listening to the melody of the storm.  There were monsters on their tail and the weather wasn’t helping, but for now, everything was perfect.


End file.
